


Fever Dream

by hyucksie (renjunlite)



Series: NCT/WayV Drabbles [3]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humorous Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunlite/pseuds/hyucksie
Summary: The one where roommate!Mark moaned your name in his sleep, and boyfriend!Hyuck was not having it.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader
Series: NCT/WayV Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843867
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Fever Dream

“Come on, baby. I know you want to,” Donghyuck cooed into your ear, his body pressed flush against yours as he thrusted into you from behind. “You can scream _his_ name.” He was talking about _Mark Lee_ who was asleep on the living room couch just outside of the bedroom, the door left ajar by your boyfriend only heightening the confused mix of lust and embarrassment within you.

You let your head drop, whining into the pillow below you as you battled with your options. Your boyfriend’s been edging you for what seemed like ages, taking you to the brink of orgasm just to leave you cold each time because he’s adamant on hearing you admit that you had the hots for his roommate before he lets you cum. 

He was driven stubborn from when you arrived at his place to find Mark asleep on the couch with Netflix playing on the TV. Nothing out of the ordinary, until he shifted in his sleep and an airy, drawn out moan of your name fell from his lips, leaving you and your boyfriend dumbfounded. 

When your quick glance landed on Mark, his face confirmed your fears. His eyebrows were scrunched in, sweat beading at his temples, his lips parted and spilling out hushed whimpers. Your gaze slid down the bob in his throat as he swallowed, going further down the figure of his body until you’re frozen in place at the sight of his erection tenting in his sweatpants.

It must have been a few seconds before you gathered your composure and looked away, met with the sight of your boyfriend’s blank but intense expression. He didn’t miss any of it: the way you gulped at the sight of the sleeping boy who was obviously having his way with you in his sleep, the shiver that ran through you, the goosebumps on your arms that have yet to recede. His jaw unclenched only to have his tongue poke against his cheek. His eyes never left yours as he tilted his head to the side, contemplating what to do about the sticky situation.

And this was his solution: leaving his bedroom door wide open as he fucked you hard, trying to get you to wake his sleeping roommate with the sound of you getting ruined. “I’ll allow it just once. Just tonight.” Hyuck drove into you deeper and harder, spurred on by the thought of interrupting Mark’s wet dream with your filthy call only for him to find you drunk on your boyfriend’s cock.

He’s dissatisfied by your lack of words, slamming a particularly hard thrust into you and lurching you forward on the bed, pushing a choked sob out of you. “Or is that not enough for you? You want him to fuck you, too?” You couldn’t stop the whine that dragged out of you, more so the throb of your walls at the lewd thought of having both of them at once. 

“You dirty thing. Creaming over my roommate while you’re stuffed full of _my_ cock.” His arm that was braced across your tummy lifted you upright, and like his good trained doll you started bouncing, meeting his thrusts. You felt his hand sneak up in front of you, the pads of his fingers rubbing fast circles on your swollen clit, drawing uninhibited desperate noises from you. “You can’t even fucking deny it, can you?” He punctuated his question with a harsh squeeze to your clit, making you cry out and jolt upwards before he quickly pulled you back against him.

He flipped you over to your back, hovering above you while he regarded your reddened eyes that were already brimming with tears, looking so fucked out underneath him. His hand cradled the side of your face, fingers carding into your hair while his other hand guided his cock back into your wetness. He plunged into you slowly, looking you in the eyes when he was buried to the hilt “Am I not enough for you, baby?”

You shook your head so quickly, pushing the tears to stream down either corner of your eyes. “M-more than enough,” you rasped out, both your hands shooting up and clasping at the back of his neck, pulling him in closer to you. “Want only _you,_ Hyuckie.” His eyes closed as you brushed your nose against his, feeling the hitches of your warm breath on his skin. “Want you…” He smiled as you wiggled your hips against him, urging him to continue moving inside you.

“Will you be a good girl for me, then?” A pleased hum buzzed from you as he dragged his cock back out, and you nodded your head fervently—eager to please and be pleased. He gave you a peck on the lips before flashing a wicked smile. “Moan his name.” He remained still, just the tip of him lodged inside you as you complied timidly, your voice barely above a whisper, “M-mark..."

 _“Louder.”_ He slammed into you without warning, forcing the name out of you in a shout, _“Mark!"_ He yanked the pillow from under your head, lifting your hips to prop you up on it before he drilled into you, wet filthy sounds accompanied by the creaking of the bed. The angle had him brushing into the deepest parts of you and you crept your hand down to rub at your clit, moans spilling out of you as you were desperate to reach your high. “Oh, _fuck me!_ Yes, yes, yes—oh my god, _Mark—”_

You squealed when a hand pushed your wrist away and landed a sharp slap to your clit. “That’s enough.” Hyuck’s gaze was burning on your skin as he reprimanded you, pulling you in further into him by the hips. “That’s the last time you’re ever tasting a different name,” he stretched a hand to your face, parting your lips and dipping his thumb into your mouth. “Because these pretty lips are mine.” He bucked into you when you sucked on the digit, a needy moan slipping from you. “And this pretty pussy? _All_ mine.”

He made sure you didn’t forget it, reducing you to a blubbering mess of his name and sweet little cries. Your thighs quivered as he rutted in and out of you fast, each thrust jolting your body upwards on the bed. Your head began bumping into the headboard, and you were about to complain until your boyfriend leaned down, his body melding onto yours as his hand cushioned the crown of your head from the impact, his other hand finding yours and lacing your fingers together, his thrusts slower but with more consistency, more intent to drive you off the edge.

“Fuck, I’m so close,” your walls clenched tighter around him, body tense as you whimpered, “Wanna cum on you.” He grunted at your words, his forehead resting on yours. “I’m gonna cum, Hyuck, _fuck!”_ He kissed you as you arched into his touch, your skin tingling in waves of hot pleasure. You were dizzy in the after throes of your orgasm as he chased his own high, his thrusts fast and sloppy, small moans escaping him and drawing out to long whines of your name, his hips jerking and his cock pulsing as he came inside you.

You were both panting hard, faces so close you were practically stealing the air off each other. When the shockwaves ebbed down, you felt him pulling out of you only to be stopped by your whines and your ankles locked around him, not yet wanting to deal with the sticky mess between your legs. Wordlessly, he placed a hand on the small of your back and the underside of your thigh, shifting the two of you around so he can lie on his back with you snuggled to his chest.

“You were so good for me baby,” he murmured against your hair, stroking it softly. “Are you feeling okay?” Your eyes felt so heavy, you didn’t bother opening them when you mumbled an answer. “More than.” He smiled at your spent figure, pressing a kiss to your forehead as he whispered an _I love you._ Your own smile brushed against his chest, and you managed to mumble a “love…” before the exhaustion pulled you into deep slumber. Your boyfriend’s heart swelled at how cute you looked, and he smiled even wider at your failed attempt. “I’ll try again tomorrow,” he whispered on your skin, pulling the covers over your bodies.

* * *

“Y/N?” Mark’s voice rang into the room only a few minutes late, his knuckles rapping lightly on the already open door. He peeked in, and Hyuck noticed how he’s now wearing a different pair of sweats. Mark’s line of sight registered that Donghyuck was shirtless and your shoulders were bare, your hair in disarray, the smell of sweat in the air. They blinked at each other in silence, and Hyuck felt the smirk grow on his face as Mark’s eyes widened in belated realization. 

“Oh, sorry... I, uh, thought I heard her scream—” he coughed, trying to cover his slip-up, “ _call_ my name and I just, uh, wanted to check if she’s alright.” Mark’s eyes trailed down, staring at your peaceful expression as you slept, your head nuzzled into your boyfriend’s neck, your hand on his bare chest. His gaze was thick on the exposed skin of your shoulders and upper back until he heard his roommate clear his throat.

“Well, as you can see she’s knocked out cold, so...” It took every bit of effort in Hyuck not to laugh at Mark’s reddened ears, the burning color spreading fast through his skin as he sputtered a response. “Yeah, shit. Sorry. Must’ve been dreaming...”

“Dreaming of _my_ _girlfriend?”_ Hyuck tilted his head as he looked on, determined to fluster the boy even more. Mark’s eyes were impossibly wide, his jaw dropping and then closing as he gulped, his hands shooting in front of him and waving in frantic dismissal. _“No!”_ His voice came out panicked and loud, and he grew more anxious when you began stirring in your sleep. “Shit, no, I meant…” He couldn’t find the words, especially not when Hyuck had an eyebrow raised accusingly at him, waiting for his explanation. “Know what? I’m just gonna go.” Mark’s hand flies out to the door knob. “You guys, uh, rest well.” He blinked twice and then scrambled backwards, slamming the door shut in his hurry.

Hyuck couldn’t keep it in anymore, a snort breaking out of him followed by his boyish giggles. You stirred awake in his embrace. “Hyuckie? What was that?” Your voice was rough and shaky as you asked with your eyes barely open. His lips pressed to your forehead, his hands soothing on the skin of your shoulders, lulling you back to sleep.

“Nothing baby,” he smiled against your skin, “it was just a dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to repost my drabbles separately! :) it used to be posted [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422425)


End file.
